Storm
by Cosplaygirl03
Summary: Even though the thunderstorm is keeping Integra awake, something else is too. And Alucard will do anything to find out what is bothering his master.


Note to reader: I do not own Hellsing, but enjoy anyway.  
  
This cute little love story is dedicated to Integra and of course, Alucard.  
  
Integra: How generous of you. *Lights cigar* Alucard: *Grabs cigar from her. * Integra: *gives him the stare* Torisakura* sweat drop*  
  
Ok, enough of that. ^_^  
  
The Storm  
  
The rain was beating violently against the window of her room. She couldn't stand the sound of the wind howling either. She held the blanket close to her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, I hope this damn storm stops. I can't get any sleep around here!" Integra said, pulling the covers over her head.  
  
Suddenly, there was a crack of thunder. It was as loud as if a large tree had crashed into the roof. For the first time, it made her jump. Her fear and frustration had gotten the best of her. She couldn't take this much longer.  
  
"That's it!" she said.  
  
She got up, put her robe on, and stomped out of her chamber. Besides being angry at the storm for keeping her up most of the night, it was also the dream that came from it. She dreamt that there was a terrible thunderstorm, just like this one, and somehow she went back to being 13 years old. Not a soul was in the house; the house was dark, cold, and above all mostly scary (especially at night), not to mention the fact that she was all by her self. She kept hearing an eerie voice soaring around her, as if it was summoning her.  
  
As the young Integra walked down the hall, to see where it was coming from, all of a sudden gloved hands that came out of nowhere snatched her. "Alucard!" She screamed. Then a tall figure appeared from behind the hands, She looked in horror to see Alucard, who was bound to protect her, quickly lean forward, and attack her. The poor girl closed her eyes, screaming until she finally woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
"Damn that storm, Damn that Alucard!" She said.  
  
She finally got to the head of the staircase, and sat down. The wind was blowing harder than ever. Suddenly, the power went out.  
  
"Oh great, now what?"  
  
"Master?"  
  
Integra looked behind her. She could see nothing. Then a gloved hand came out of the darkness, and rested on her shoulder. She gasped, not knowing that it was just Alucard who happened to be just walking around.  
  
"Master, why are you up so late?" He asked her with concern.  
  
Integra couldn't see anything, except his silhouette. Thinking about the nightmare she had, she felt like she wasn't safe. Not with him anyway.  
  
"Stay away from me, Alucard. Why don't you just go somewhere and bother someone else." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to intimidate you. You were just sitting here on the steps by yourself. I just wanted to know if you were alright."  
  
"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" She said.  
  
Alucard shrugged, and sat down next to her. This made her even more frightened and angry. "Integra Wingates Hellsing, you are 23 years old, you aren't supposed to be afraid of someone like him." She thought to herself.  
  
The house got colder since there was no electricity, making her body shiver. Alucard wrapped his arm around her, and held her close to his chest. Integra looked at him dumbfounded.  
  
"Master, afraid of a little thunder storm?" He asked.  
  
Integra didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. All she wanted to do was get away from him.  
  
"Alucard." She said.  
  
His gloved hand stroked her hair; she felt chills run up her spine.  
  
"Alucard, please." She pleaded. She wanted him to end this strange behavior. But, he continued on.  
  
He ran his fingers up her neck, and to the side of her face. She just wanted to hit him. Hit him so hard that his head would just fall right off.  
  
"You can't kill me, master." He smirked.  
  
"Damn- it, I can't believe that he read my mind!" She thought to herself. She decided not to think anymore, just incase he decided to do it again.  
  
"Master, What's wrong?" The concerned vampire asked.  
  
"Why would you want to know?" She snapped.  
  
Alucard felt hurt. After all that she meant to him, it just wasn't like her to feel so timid. He knew that something was wrong. And he wasn't going to let her leave, until he found out why. She tried to get out of his grasp, but he held her even tighter.  
  
"I won't let you go, if you don't tell me what's wrong." He said getting a little frustrated himself.  
  
Integra struggled as hard as she could to get away from him, but it was no use. He was too strong for her. She finally gave up. "If that's how he wants it, then I guess that's what he'll get." She thought.  
  
"I had a nightmare." She finally reviled.  
  
"About me?" He asked.  
  
Integra nodded. Alucard began to stroke her hair once more, and then he leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh my master I will never hurt you. I was assingned to protect you.not harm you." He said.  
  
Then, he stood up and carried her in his arms. Integra didn't say or do anything. She was just too tired to yell at him. She felt the warmth coming from him. It made her suddenly not shiver anymore. He walked into her chamber and placed her in her bed, pulling the covers over her shoulders. He then walked over to the window to see if the storm was over.  
  
"Master, the storm has let up some. It is just raining. Now, you will be able to sleep." He quietly announced.  
  
He was getting ready to leave her room, until she stopped him.  
  
"Alucard? I'm sorry.for the way I was behaving. I was acting like a child. How immature of me." She said.  
  
Suddenly, his hand lifted her chin. Alucard just smiled at her. Integra's fear was just about gone. His face moved in closer, giving her an intimate kiss. Integra didn't understand. Why was he doing this? She felt almost annoyed.  
  
"Master, you don't have to put yourself down like that. I will never hurt you; I will be there for you.always."  
  
"Good night, Master?" He said.  
  
Integra watched him, as he disappeared into the shadows. Once again, she was alone. She took off her glasses, putting them on the nightstand. She pulled the heavy covers over her, and went to sleep. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes slightly, hoping that he was still there. "Goodnight Alucard." She said, as she fell back asleep. It was 3:00 in the morning. The storm had passed, and the rain turned into a light drizzle. Integra still lay asleep in her bed. A tall figure descended out of the darkness. A gloved hand fell over her forehead, gently stroking her hair. "I'm glad that she is feeling better." Said the low and familiar voice, as he once again disappeared into the darkness.  
  
The End 


End file.
